It has been found that the conventional machine for tapering pipe ends (see FIGS. 1 and 2) generally includes a feeding mechanism A, a gripping mechanism B, and a head stock C. The head stock C is stationary, while the feeding mechanism A is adjustable and utilizes a hydraulic cylinder A1 to regulate the position of a conveyor belt A2. Nevertheless, after the machine has been used for a certain period of time, it will be difficult for the conveyor belt A2 to keep at a horizontal position thereby increasing the error in working. The gripping mechanism B utilizes two hydraulic cylinders B3 and B4 to control two clamps B1 and B2. However, the pipe D will not be able to keep at a desired position once the hydraulic cylinders B3 and B4 has something wrong about their strokes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved machine for tapering pipe ends with different diameters which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.